The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electronic handles for vehicle doors generally comprise a switch configured to activate a latch mechanism, such as electronic latch, to unlatch the vehicle door.
Some users prefer having electronic handles with a handle grip configured to be actuated by a user according to a reduced length with respect to classical mechanical handles, thereby activating the latch mechanism.
Such electronic handles require a battery to be useable. In case of malfunction of the electronic parts of the handle, the handle is not useable and it is not possible for a user to enter the vehicle.